O Príncipe da Sabedoria
by Zelda Hime
Summary: AU, violência, yaoi. Como em muitas outras lendas, o mundo de Hyrule está em perigo novamente. E, para salva´lo das trevas, um jovem e corajoso garoto do campo deve se unir com... o príncipe.
1. Prólogo

**Para quem não sabe o que é yaoi: **é um romance entre duas pessoas do sexo masculino. Não gosta, não leia. Não responderei comentários maldosos.

**_Título:_** _O Príncipe da Sabedoria_

**_Autora:_** Zelda Hime

**_Casais:_** Link/Ralph/Link, talvez outros em segundo plano futuramente.

**_Classificação:_** 13 anos (PG-13)

**_Resumo:_** Como em muitas outras lendas, o mundo de Hyrule está em perigo novamente. E, para salva-lo das trevas, um jovem e corajoso garoto do campo deve se unir com... o príncipe.

**_Retratação:_** The Legend of Zelda e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**_Avisos:_** Essa fic será yaoi futuramente. Terá um pouco de violência também. E... eu não garanto que conseguirei terminá-la...

**_(Longas)Notas da Autora:_** Bem... Essa é a primeira fic que eu realmente publico sem ter terminado de escrever primeiro. Então, ela é meio que um teste. Eu gosto muito dela, por isso gostaria de publicá-la, para não esquecê-la, e darei o melhor de mim para terminá-la o mais rápido possível, o que infelizmente poderá não ser tão rápido, com o vestibular e a faculdade...

In(?)felizmente, o bichinho do yaoi me picou há muito tempo, e por uma época eu não conseguia mais escrever um romance entre Link e Zelda. Foi nessa época em que a idéia dessa fic surgiu, e ela acabou se desenvolvendo muito mais. Eu sei que está tudo meio confuso no resumo, mas espero que o prólogo sirva para explicar a minha idéia.

Ah, e outra nota... Eu tenho o péssimo hábito de traduzir para o português todos os nomes do jogo. É algo meio automático, meu cérebro não costuma funcionar em duas línguas. Mesmo porque, os nomes mais comuns por aqui são os em inglês, e meus jogos são em japonês, então o nome original seria ainda mais confuso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Há muitos e muitos séculos, quando o mundo ainda estava nascendo, existiam três deusas que zelavam por suas terras. Din, a deusa do poder; Nayru, a deusa da sabedoria; e Farore, a deusa da coragem, criaram o mundo e deram vida a ele, e pouco antes de o deixarem, criaram a triforça com um pouco de seus poderes, deixando assim seu novo mundo guardado contra o mal. _

_Muitas lendas de Hyrule com essa história são passadas de gerações em gerações entre as famílias. Porém, apenas uma das muitas versões conta um pedaço que todas as outras esqueceram: ao construir a triforça, temendo que a cobiça dos homens um dia os levasse à sua destruição, elas deram vida também a três espíritos nobres que seriam encarregados das pedras sagradas. Apenas eles poderiam tocar a pedra, e, mesmo que outros conseguissem tal façanha, apenas eles poderiam usufruir de seu poder. Esses espíritos renasceriam juntos a cada três séculos, vivendo uma quantidade de tempo necessária para que o mundo não passasse mais de uma década sem ao menos um de seus guardiões._

_Porém, poucos séculos após a sua criação, o espírito do poder começou a ser mal influenciado por outros seres humanos, e os próprios poderes que ele selava começaram a ter uma influência maligna sobre si. Uma reencarnação após outra ele começou a ser seduzido pela possibilidade de usar a triforça do poder que estava em sua guarda... Até que um dia ele o fez, e o caos reinou em Hyrule. Os guardiões da coragem e da sabedoria então usaram de seus poderes para parar o guardião do poder e selá-lo até a sua morte, retornando assim a paz ao mundo._

_Após essa primeira derrota, assim que se viu vivendo novamente, em uma vã tentativa de se tornar superior aos outros dois, o espírito do poder usou seus poderes para se matar em uma cerimônia sagrada, usando de sua mágica para fazer com que, a cada nova vida, ele nascesse no mínimo vinte anos mais velho que os outros dois espíritos. E então ele continuou a tentar dominar toda a triforça para si. A cada reencarnação subseqüente os guardiões batalharam entre si, e dessas batalhas sairiam as lendas que povoam a mente de todos os Hylians, jovens ou velhos._

_Os espíritos da sabedoria e da coragem, mesmo que realmente conhecidos por apenas uma das lendas, foram por gerações reconhecidos como uma jovem princesa e um inocente menino do campo. Quando por duas gerações suas vidas e nomes coincidiram, novas lendas se formaram, falsas, de que as crianças de nome Link e Zelda seriam sempre os guardiões das terras de Hyrule. A partir de então, muitas gerações de princesas foram nomeadas Zelda, e muitos garotos do campo foram nomeados Link, tornando esses nomes um tipo de tradição, um amuleto de sorte._

_De tempos em tempos, um desses Links, o predestinado, encontraria uma das princesas Zeldas, e eles derrotariam e aprisionariam o espírito maligno encarnado pelo guardião do poder até a sua morte. Porém, em uma de suas gerações, o espírito do poder mudou a sua tática. Se ele não podia contra dois espíritos, ele lutaria apenas contra um. Para isso, com o conhecimento apenas das lendas que falavam de "Link e Zelda", ele usou seus muitos anos de vantagem para impedir o nascimento de uma nova princesa escolhida até que ele pudesse prosseguir com seus planos..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O céu daquela tarde estava cinzento, quase acastanhado, tornando as terras de Hyrule escuras e frias, uma visão pouco incomum nos finais de outono daquelas terras. Gritos ecoavam pelas paredes do castelo, pessoas agitadas corriam pelos seus corredores enquanto guardas tentavam o seu máximo para se manter atentos em seus postos.

O jovem rei andava de um lado para outro em um dos muitos corredores de seu castelo, seu rosto mostrando expressões de preocupação e cansaço, enormes olheiras mostrando que esses sentimentos não eram de momento. Próximo dele, o conselheiro e seus dois guardiões o olhavam com simpatia, enquanto uma jovem aparentando pouco menos de dezoito anos tentava acalmá-lo.

Assim que os gritos se silenciaram, ele parou abruptamente, erguendo olhos ansiosos para a porta que estava bem à sua frente, que atraia também os olhares de todos os outros ocupantes do corredor. Ela se abriu, e de dentro saiu um homem de olhar pesaroso. Percebendo todos os olhares sobre si, ele ergueu os olhos e os direcionou para a figura onipotente do rei, que naquele momento mais parecia um menino assustado.

"Sinto muito, Vossa Alteza... A rainha ficará bem, mas não pudemos fazer nada para impedir a morte da criança..." a voz pesarosa do mago ecoou pelo corredor silencioso, deixando todos chocados por um momento. Passado o choque, todos se prontificaram a consolar o rei, porém a jovem garota voltou sua atenção para outro lugar, uma das janelas próximas, sua testa franzindo.

"Impa? O que foi?" ela escutou a voz do mago atrás de si e se virou, encarando seus olhosvermelhos por um breve segundo antes de voltar a sua atenção para a janela novamente.

"Nada... Apenas pensei que havia escutado um som estranho vindo de fora." ela sussurrou, tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção de nenhum outro integrante do corredor. O mago acenou com a cabeça em compreensão, então se voltou para dentro do quarto que havia deixado anteriormente, sendo seguido de perto pela jovem.

Perto dali, próximo aos jardins externos do castelo, uma figura caminhava para fora protegida pelas trevas, um sorriso maligno sobre o seu rosto.

"Uma princesa a menos para me atrapalhar." a figura falou com uma voz grave e fria, chamando a atenção de um dos guardas nos jardins. Porém, antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer algo, a figura desapareceu na frente de seus olhos. O guarda olhou para o lugar vazio por alguns minutos, tentando decifrar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Tomando tudo por uma mera ilusão, ele voltou ao seu posto, tomando conta dos jardins.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Para quem não sabe o que é yaoi: **é um romance entre duas pessoas do sexo masculino. Não gosta, não leia. Não responderei comentários maldosos.

**_Título:_** _O Príncipe da Sabedoria (2?)_

**_Autora:_** Zelda Hime

**_Casais:_** Link/Ralph/Link, talvez outros em segundo plano futuramente.

**_Classificação:_** 13 anos (PG-13)

**_Resumo:_** Como em muitas outras lendas, o mundo de Hyrule está em perigo novamente. E, para salva-lo das trevas, um jovem e corajoso garoto do campo deve se unir com... o príncipe.

**_Retratação:_** The Legend of Zelda e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**_Avisos:_** Essa fic será yaoi futuramente. Terá um pouco de violência também. E... eu não garanto que conseguirei terminá-la...

**_Notas da Autora:_** Muito obrigada, mami, pelo review, e principalmente por ter lido a minha fic sem nem conhecer Zelda direito. :D Te adoro!

E também... desculpem pelos capítulos curtos. Foi o que eu consegui digitar. :(

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Presente)_

"... Seis anos depois, o herói do tempo e a princesa do destino se reencontraram e se casaram, e de seus filhos nasceram as novas gerações de grandes reis de Hyrule que reinam até hoje."

A voz do jovem se tornou mais baixa ao final de suas palavras, e assim que ele terminou sua história, ele olhou com atenção o rostinho de cada criança que se sentava em sua frente. Os quinze, meninos e meninas com sete anos ou menos, olhavam para ele com fascinação. Apenas um ou dois escutavam aquela história pela primeira vez, mas as lendas passadas por sua família sempre encantavam a todos que as ouviam, mesmo que eles houvessem escutado-as muitas vezes antes. Ele sorriu aos pequenos, levantando-se do chão e encorajando com as mãos para que as crianças levantassem também.

"Agora vão brincar, amanhã meu avô contará mais uma lenda para vocês." ele recebeu como resposta alguns gemidos e suspiros de tristeza, o que o fez rir levemente. As crianças se levantaram e correram de volta para as brincadeiras que as ocupavam antes de serem chamadas para ouvir a história, e ele olhou com um sorriso nostálgico os pequenos se divertindo. Uma risada leve atrás de si o fez olhar para trás.

"Nunca pensei que veria uma criança passando lendas para outras. Elas geralmente não têm paciência, e não prendem a atenção dos mais novos. Você realmente é especial, pequeno." ele abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver a pessoa que acabara de chegar.

"Impa!" ele correu e pulou em cima dela, a abraçando com força em tirando mais uma risada dos lábios da mulher que aparentava estar em seus trinta anos de idade.

"Olá, Link. Que bom vê-lo novamente. Vejo que você se tornou um belo rapaz, aposto que as garotas da vila estão se matando para tentar conquistar seu coração." o loiro ficou vermelho com o elogio, soltando-a e sorrindo levemente como agradecimento.

"Obrigado, Impa. Faz tempo que você não aparece por aqui. Como você tem andado?" Link perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam calmamente para a casa dele. Impa sorriu.

"Bem. O castelo anda calmo como nunca ultimamente. A única coisa é que o príncipe anda com muitos pesadelos ultimamente..." ela acrescentou a ultima frase em uma voz um pouco mais baixa, porém apenas ela sabia o que aqueles pesadelos realmente poderiam significar. Desde pequeno o príncipe parecia poder adivinhar algumas coisas do futuro em seus sonhos. E se esses sonhos em especial se tornassem realidade, isso não seria muito bom...

"Ah... Que ruim." Link disse, enquanto abria a porta de sua casa para que sua tia entrasse. Ela foi recepcionada com felicidade pelos seus avós, enquanto ele ficou no canto, perdido em pensamentos. As palavras de Impa o fizeram se lembrar dos sonhos que vinha tendo nas ultimas noites, e apenas agora se lembrava que em muitos deles ele havia visto o símbolo da Família Real em algum ponto.

"Link?" ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de sua avó chamando seu nome, erguendo a cabeça na direção dela. "Poderia buscar um pouco de farinha no mercado para eu fazer alguns biscoitos?"

"Claro, vó!" ele respondeu com um sorriso, então correu porta a fora para comprar a farinha. Ele adorava os biscoitos de sua avó. Assim que ele saiu, Impa continuou olhando a porta por um momento, com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

"Ele cresceu bastante desde a ultima vez que o vi, não?" ela disse como se estivesse apenas dando voz a um pensamento repentino em sua mente.

"Sim... Muito. Está muito maduro também, difícil dizer que ele ainda nem tem dezesseis anos..." sua mãe respondeu, também sorrindo ao pensar no neto. O sorriso de Impa enfraqueceu um pouco, até que desapareceu para dar lugar a uma expressão mais séria, quase triste.

"_Muito maduro... Espero que esteja o suficiente. Vai precisar, se a minha intuição tiver correta..._" ela pensou. Porém foi tirada desses pensamentos pela voz de seu pai, e eles voltaram a colocar sua conversa em dia até que Link retornou. Impa passou o resto do dia na casa de seus pais, mas mesmo com muita insistência dos três moradores, ela não passou a noite. Estava preocupada com o seu protegido, queria estar lá se ele tivesse mais pesadelos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O jovem príncipe Ralph caminhava pesadamente para seu quarto depois de mais um longo e cansativo dia. Não que ele tivesse feio muita coisa além de se sentar em seu trono ou de perambular pelos corredores. Na verdade, ele só fizera isso mesmo. Sentar em seu trono e ser extremamente paparicado pela sua mãe até que ele encontrasse uma brecha e conseguisse fugir, indo assim se esconder pelos corredores. Mas, infelizmente, logo ele era encontrado, e novamente a sua tortura continuava.

Está bem... ele compreendia que, como filho único depois de tantas tentativas frustradas de seus pais, sua mãe tinha todo o direito de ser super-protetora... Mas daí a ficar em cima dele o dia inteiro só porque ela ficaria uma semana fora em uma viagem? Ralph deu um longo suspiro, esfregando sua testa para que a dor de cabeça que o afligia fosse embora. Ele nem ao menos tivera um minuto de paz em seu jardim para poder pensar em seus pesadelos malucos.

Aqueles pesadelos horríveis... Ele não sabia o que era pior, ver todo o seu povo sendo aprisionado e sacrificado na frente de seus olhos sem poder fazer nada; ou ter que conviver com o medo que sua guardiã tinha desses sonhos, a mesma guardiã que ele admirara toda a sua infância por sua coragem e onipotência.

Enormes olheiras já começavam a se formar sob seus olhos pela falta do sono privado pelos pesadelos... Ou então do sono privado pelo medo que ele estava sentindo, não dos sonhos em si, mas do medo que Impa sentia. E, infelizmente para si, sua mãe havia percebido, e por isso ele agradecia aos céus que ela e seu pai ficariam uma semana fora, assim ele podia ter um pouco de paz para pensar no que fazer sobre esses sonhos.

Ralph abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si. Cabisbaixo, não notou outra presença dentro dele. Quase deu um pulo quando ouviu uma voz se dirigindo a ele.

- Ralph? Você está bem, parece vermelho... – ele respirou aliviado quando viu que era apenas Impa, então voltou a caminhar calmamente para a sua cama. Impa andou até ele.

- Impa, não me assuste assim... Cada vez que você faz isso eu perco um ano da minha vida, sabia? – ele disse com uma voz cansada, sentando-se e tirando a sua tiara, que foi colocada quase que sem cuidados em uma almofada em sua mesa de cabeceira. Impa ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e colocou a sua mão na testa do príncipe, franzindo o cenho no mesmo minuto.

- Ralph, você está com febre. – Impa constatou, tirando a mão de sua testa e olhando preocupada para o jovem. Ralph apenas sorriu para ela e voltou sua atenção aos seus sapatos, tirando-os e jogando-os no chão de seu quarto.

- É, minha mãe me disse... Eu pensei que ela estava apenas exagerando novamente. – ele suspirou e caiu de costas no colchão macio, não parecendo estar nem ao menos preocupado com a febre de que tanto falavam. Impa suspirou e se ergueu, indo até o armário do príncipe para pegar o seu pijama.

- Então tratamos de sua febre amanhã. Duvido que seja algo grave, provavelmente é culpa de suas noites mal dormidas. – ela disse enquanto mexia em seu guarda roupas, mas logo voltou com o que fora procurar nos braços. O príncipe aceitou as roupas de sua guardiã e começou a se trocar, nem ligando quanto à presença da mulher que era como uma segunda mãe para ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Impa? Pensei que minha mãe havia lhe dado o dia e a noite de folga hoje? – Ralph perguntou enquanto colocava as calças, seu tom de voz apenas curioso.

- Não podia deixá-lo sozinho, Ralph. Se eu não o acordar de seus pesadelos antes que comece a gritar, não duvido que a rainha cancele a viagem a Termina até que seus pesadelos cessem. – ela disse em uma voz calma, mentindo quanto aos seus motivos, mas sabia que Ralph ficaria bravo com ela se dissesse que havia trocado a companhia de sua família por pura preocupação com ele.

- Ai, nem me fale nisso, Impa. – Ralph disse com um gemido, se jogando em sua cama e deixando suas roupas dobradas ao chão. – Estou agradecendo às deusas que terei uma semana em paz para pensar. Não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria se minha mãe descobrisse desses pesadelos estranhos.

- Então não imagine. Apenas descanse. Eu vou trazer um pouco de chá para tentar abaixar essa febre, enquanto isso não saia de sua cama. – Impa disse calmamente, cobrindo Ralph com as cobertas que estavam ao pé da cama e beijando a sua testa levemente. Ralph segurou seu braço antes que ela pudesse se afastar da cama.

- Não se incomode com o chá, Impa. Estou cansado, vou acabar dormindo antes que você possa voltar das cozinhas. – Ralph disse com um sorriso, e Impa sorriu de volta.

- Está bem. Vou me deitar então, me chame se precisar de qualquer coisa. – Impa se curvou levemente e caminhou até o outro lado do grande quarto, abrindo as cortinas de sua cama e se sentando vagarosamente. Ela não estava cansada, mas sabia que seu protegido não dormiria se pensasse que ela ainda estava acordada, então ela se deitou, mas seus olhos permaneceram abertos e atentos a qualquer movimento na cama do príncipe.

Ela apenas esperava que aquela febre forçasse Ralph a ter um sono pesado; ele sempre fora frágil a doenças desde pequeno, por mais leves que fossem. Se ele tivesse um sono pesado, ele provavelmente não teria pesadelos e descansaria bem. Ou ao menos era o que ela esperava. Para o seu alívio na manhã seguinte, o sonho de Ralph realmente não foi perturbado por pesadelos aquela noite, e ele acordou na manhã seguinte sem sombra da febre da noite anterior.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título:** O Príncipe da Sabedoria (3 - ?)

**Autora:** Zelda Hime

**Casais:** Link/Ralph/Link, talvez outros em segundo plano futuramente.

**Classificação:** 13 anos (PG-13)

**Resumo:** Como em muitas outras lendas, o mundo de Hyrule está em perigo novamente. E, para salva-lo das trevas, um jovem e corajoso garoto do campo deve se unir com... o príncipe.

**Retratação:** The Legend of Zelda e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Avisos:** Essa fic será yaoi futuramente. Terá um pouco de violência também. E... eu não garanto que conseguirei terminá-la...

**Notas da Autora:** Bem, esse capítulo é o ultimo de apresentação de personagens. O próximo terá mais ação, prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Bom dia, Ralph. – Impa disse sorrindo ao garoto, que respondeu com um "bom dia" resmungado. Ela voltara ao seu quarto para acordá-lo para mais um dia, mas, para sua surpresa, Ralph já estava acordado e vestido, apenas terminando de pentear os cabelos ruivos que iam até seus ombros. – Dormiu bem, alteza? – ela perguntou se aproximando, colocando a mão levemente em sua testa para checar sua temperatura.

- Felizmente sim, melhor do que nas noites das duas últimas semanas. – ele disse com a voz ainda meio mole pelo sono, e sua frase terminou com um bocejo. Colocando o pente de volta em sua mesa, ele se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta, sendo seguido de perto por Impa. – E você sabe meu nome.

- Sim, Ralph. - disse ela sorrindo, fechando a porta do quarto atrás dos dois. Os dois caminharam para a sala de jantar do príncipe em silencio para que ele tomasse café, e assim permaneceram até que o príncipe terminasse sua refeição. Assim que terminou, o príncipe se levantou e se dirigiu a ela.

- Impa... Você sabe onde estão meus pais? – ele perguntou com a sua seriedade característica, e Impa se ergueu da cadeira para acompanhá-lo até seus pais.

- Eles estão na sala do trono, Ralph, a rainha queria mesmo falar com você. Vamos. – Ralph se dirigiu á sala do trono sem pressa, seguido de perto por sua "sombra", como todos no castelo chamavam-na.

A parte do castelo pela qual os dois haviam passado até o momento parecia um tanto vazia para um castelo povoado por tantos nobres e empregados como o castelo de Hyrule, e os corredores também pareciam menores comparados aos de um castelo, mas com certeza muito maiores que corredores de mansões. Havia uma porta em um desses corredores, no maior deles, que era realmente grande e parecia muito bem trancada, e, de fato, ela não era apenas fechada por trincas normais, mas também por magia.

Os dois pararam perante essa porta e Ralph puxou um enorme véu que pousava em seus ombros para que ele cobrisse todo o seu rosto, escondendo completamente sua fisionomia para qualquer um que olhasse para ele. Assim que o véu estava bem seguro em seu corpo, ele deu um aceno de cabeça para Impa, que como resposta apenas tocou a grande porta. Um pequeno brilho azul, como eletricidade, envolveu a sua mão e logo desapareceu. A grande porta se abriu vagarosamente como se empurrada por algo invisível.

Alguns dos funcionários que estavam por ali pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo e olharam com curiosidade para o príncipe, mas logo seus olhos se desviaram com o olhar de aviso que Impa lançou a todos. Ela ergueu a cabeça e caminhou imponente ao lado de seu protegido, para que ninguém olhasse uma segunda vez para a figura coberta, mas ela sabia que mesmo com medo, todos ainda olhavam curiosos. Mas não era isso que a preocupava, mas sim os sentimentos do príncipe. Ele parecia acostumado, mas ela não estava certa de que ele realmente não ligava mais para os outros.

Desde que Ralph nascera, a rainha havia imposto algo como se fosse uma lei dentro do castelo: ninguém poderia ver o rosto do príncipe ou ouvir sua voz, salvo a rainha, o rei e alguns poucos subordinados que cuidavam dele diretamente, dentre eles Impa. Os outros, tanto dentro como fora do castelo, apenas saberiam reconhecê-lo por marcas de nascença que não eram facilmente visíveis, mas que o distinguia perfeitamente dos outros: uma marca nas costas, da família real, que todos os príncipes e princesas tinham tatuados ao corpo ao nascer; uma marca no peito, que era particular de Ralph e realmente de nascença; e uma marcação em sua testa, que apenas poderia ser visível com o uso de magia, e se o príncipe estivesse disposto a mostrá-la.

Ninguém entendeu muito a idéia maluca da rainha na época, mas todos a seguiram. Porém, apenas os funcionários próximos a ele viram o efeito que essas ordens exerceram sobre o príncipe, e apenas eles se arrependiam de não ter ido contra a rainha. Todos os outros sentiam apenas forte curiosidade.

A rainha era obcecada pela segurança do filho, Impa se surpreendia que essa obsessão não houvesse estragado completamente Ralph. Ele era um garoto extremamente sensato e, de certa maneira, um príncipe "normal", apesar de todas as suas condições de crescimento estarem contra isso, mesmo que os funcionários mais ligados a ele tenham feito de tudo para que ele crescesse normalmente. E foi em parte por causa desse amadurecimento... "anormal" que Impa começou a suspeitar que Ralph não era uma criança comum... E a procurar nas lendas respostas para todos os comportamentos estranhos que ela encontrava nele. Por isso ela sentia medo de seus pesadelos. Pelas lendas...

Os dois não demoraram a chegar à sala do trono, e imediatamente a rainha se ergueu para recebê-los, logo acompanhada do rei.

- Impa. Meu filho! Está tudo bem com você, anjinho? – a rainha se abaixou à altura do príncipe e deu um pequeno beijo em sua testa. – Não parece mais estar com febre. Isso é ótimo, não agüentaria viajar se soubesse que você estava doente...

- Não se preocupe minha mãe, estou ótimo. – ele sussurrou para que apenas ela e Impa o ouvisse, mas logo o rei acenou para dizer que ele poderia erguer a voz. Ele sorriu e ergueu um pouco mais a voz. – Você se preocupa demais, estou ótimo.

- Não me preocupo demais, apenas o suficiente, anjo. – ela disse com um sorriso, beijando a testa de Ralph sobre o véu novamente. – Mas vamos ao assunto que provavelmente o trouxe aqui. Seu professor de piano não poderá dar aulas a você depois de amanhã, então estava pensando em chamar novamente seu professor de matemática...

- Não se incomode minha mãe. Saberei ocupar o meu tempo, estava mesmo querendo um pouco dele para ler alguns livros na biblioteca, seria melhor se eu tivesse o dia livre. – ele emendou rapidamente antes que sua mãe terminasse sua frase, internamente feliz pela sorte que ele tinha. Ele estava a dias planejando uma maneira de fugir de seu professor de piano, aquilo era perfeito para ele. Sua mãe o olhou com atenção por um instante, então sorriu.

- Como quiser meu anjo, então não marcarei com ninguém, pode passar o dia na biblioteca. – ela disse gentilmente, e seu tom de voz parecia encerrar a conversa, mas Ralph ainda não tinha terminado. Ele mordeu o lábio, felizmente não visto por ninguém, então ergueu a voz novamente, pensando em como arranjar tudo...

- Ah, e minha mãe... – quando ele viu que tinha toda a atenção dos reis, ele voltou a falar. – Ontem Impa voltou mais cedo de sua folga, depois que escutou da notícia de minha febre. Gostaria que vocês concedessem outro dia de folga para ela. – tanto os reis quanto Impa olharam surpresos para o príncipe, e logo a guardiã interveio.

- Não, imagina, não preciso...!

- Não acho que seria muito conveniente no momento, meu filho... - a rainha disse quando Impa se calou, um tanto forçada por um pisão que Ralph deu em seu pé.

- Mas minha mãe! É a família dela! Eles sentem falta! – a rainha não parecia muito convencida, e Ralph tentou pensar rapidamente em algo pra dizer. Ele não queria ser manipulador, mas não tinha outra forma... – Pense no que você sentiria se eu morasse longe de você, e fosse privado um dia de visita meu por um motivo fora do meu controle. – imediatamente a rainha pareceu convencida e lançou um olhar para o rei, que apenas suspirou e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Então, por favor, tire mais um dia de folga, Impa. Não posso deixá-la sair agora, pois não quero que Ralph fique sozinho, mas no mesmo dia em que eu voltar fique livre para sair. – Impa abriu a boca, aparentemente para protestar, mas fechou-a novamente. O príncipe estava aprontando alguma... Internamente, Ralph pulava de felicidade, o dia que ele pegara seria perfeito, o melhor que já havia pego. Sua mãe nunca o visitava pouco antes de viajar ou logo depois de voltar de uma viagem, e certamente a segurança do castelo estaria bem abaixada no dia em que voltassem, como acontecia sempre por uma razão que ele não compreendia. Seria perfeito.

- Muito obrigado! Com licença. – ele se curvou, então caminhou a passos rápidos para a saída da sala. Impa se curvou também e o seguiu, deixando para trás o rei e a rainha para que eles pudessem resolver os problemas de estado.

- Ralph! Que estória é essa de dia de folga, eu não preciso mais... - Impa começou logo depois que fechou a porta mágica atrás de si. Ralph tirou o véu de seu rosto e sorriu para ela.

- Precisa, Impa. Eu não quero que você se afaste de sua família e de seu sobrinho Link, de quem tanto fala, por minha causa. – ele disse enquanto caminhava apressado para o quarto, Impa logo atrás de si.

- Mas...! E que estória é essa de febre...? Você sabe que não foi por isso-! – o príncipe a cortou novamente.

- Eu sei que o que a trouxe aqui foram meus pesadelos, Impa, mas não esperava que eu dissesse isso à minha mãe, esperava? – Impa suspirou. Se a rainha tomasse conhecimento dos pesadelos, tudo aquilo com certeza viraria uma daquelas tragédias que eles encenavam na praça do mercado da cidade todos os domingos.

- Está bem, Ralph, está bem... Agora chega de conversa, apronte-se para as suas aulas de magia... Estarei esperando-o em seu jardim. – Impa disse com um tom sério, então saiu do quarto para deixar o príncipe se trocar. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu enquanto fechava a porta do quarto atrás de si. Crianças...


End file.
